


Let's See How Far We've Come

by smevanstan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean has died, F/M, Hunter School, Light Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Sam and Jody run a school, The Future, before the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smevanstan/pseuds/smevanstan
Summary: Sam and Jody settle down after years of hunting and turn the bunker into a school of sorts. They may even find love with each other.(Note: Dean has died previous to the story)





	Let's See How Far We've Come

       It had been five years since Dean died. Almost just as long since Castiel left to be with him. And it had been another 3 years since he and Jody had opened the school for hunters. Well, Sam thought, that makes it sound like Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters. That was not at all what it was. But there were so many younger hunters nowadays, Sam and Jody figured they might as well teach them how to not get ganked.

       Sam woke up in his bed, and turned over to look at the clock. 4:57, it read. He stretched his long arms over his head as he yawned himself into wakefulness. Even though he was pushing 55 – wow, he still could not believe that – he woke up at the break of dawn to jog. Though at this point in his life, it was more of a brisk and fast paced walk. All those years of being thrown against walls were starting to catch up to him.

       He walked into the half-bath attached to his bedroom, grateful he didn’t have to walk down the cold, tiled hallway of the bunker to the main bathroom. Even though Jody had put rugs in most of the bunker, the hallway was still damn cold. He grabbed his toothbrush and squirted on a fair amount of toothpaste. As he ran the brush under the water, his thoughts began drifting.

       He thought about Claire. She had come quite a long way since Cas found her in the juvenile detention back in 2014. For one, she grew up to be a respectable young woman, and a damn fine hunter. So much so, that Sam, with only minimal convincing from Jody, asked her to come impart her wisdom to the new hunters. Of course, this made him think of Alex, who left the life once she got to college. He remembered how proud he, Dean, and Jody were when she go into UCLA. She still kept in contact, and knew that they all still hunted, but she never asked about it, and they never told her.

       He thought about the twins, Alicia and Max Banes, who he met at a hunter’s funeral back in 2016. They were so excited to hear about Sam and Jody starting the school, they offered to come and teach about how to use witchcraft to aid in hunting.

       He thought about Garth. Oh, Garth. They had met the eccentric little hunter in 2011. That little guy definitely had some...unorthodox hunting methods, but for him, they worked. At least until he got himself turned into a werewolf. He was glad he resumed contact with Garth. He’d even helped out on a hunt every now and again. Werewolf smelling came in handy more often than not. He would swing by the bunker about twice year, and help Sam and Jody out with the young hunters running around. Being a big ole kid himself, he sometimes caused more trouble than expected.

       Rinsing out his mouth one more time, Sam went back into the main part of the bedroom and started getting dressed. While he tied his running (Ha! walking) shoes on, he figured he would take the path behind the garage today. He made his way to the door and began walking down the hallway towards the garage, extra quiet, making sure not to disturb any of the sleeping souls.

       When he walked into the garage of the bunker, a glint of metal caught his eye. He turned and saw the familiar shiny black metal under a white sheet. Making sure no one else was around, he walked towards it and pulled the sheet off the car. He sighed, taking in the sight of the Impala, Dean’s Baby, after quite some time. When Dean died, Sam couldn’t bring himself to drive it, but he couldn’t bear to part with it either. So here it sat, in the garage under a white sheet. A relic from another lifetime, Sam thought. He ran his hand over the cool metal of the passenger side door, reminiscing about all the time he spent in that car. He took one last long look at the Impala and carefully replaced the sheet.

       Walking away from the vast collection of cars (and one or two motorcycles), Sam headed for the door that lead to the woods outside the bunker. He set his watch and began his morning routine.

*****************************************************

       After about hour, Sam walked into the kitchen to find Jody muttering under her breath while preparing coffee. “Morning, Jody!”

       She shot him a look that would have certainly dropped his ass to the floor, if looks could kill. She glared at him a little longer before holding her finger up and returning her attention to the coffee maker. “Hurry up, you stupid piece of crap!”

       Sam, and frankly Jody, knew the coffee maker was in perfect working order. But Sam also knew that Jody was literally the worst person to talk to in the morning before she had her first cup of coffee. He would still always greet her, but he would have the wrath of Jody Mills. Some of the younger hunters who ran around the bunker, however, had to learn the hard way. Sam giggled to himself as recalled that last kid to run across Jody before the sun came up. Poor kid ran back to his room crying and wouldn’t come back out until lunchtime.

       As the scent of French roast permeated the air, and Jody just sat in front of the coffee maker willing it to go faster, Sam went to the fridge and pulled out the ingredients he needed to start breakfast. He was never much of a cook, beyond making a good salad or smoothie, not to mention, Dean was always the one to cook. But with some assistance from Jody, he learned quickly. He definitely had to, seeing that he had a bunker full of mouths to feed.

       Once Jody had her coffee in hand and took her first sip, she was visibly more….approachable. Sam chuckled to himself. She made her way over to him, gave him a little hip bump and a smirk, and set to mixing the eggs. They had an easy way around the kitchen, developed over the last few years of living and working in close proximity to each other.

       It was like a dance, one Sam was sure looked like they had been married for years. He couldn’t lie to himself, he had surely thought about it. When he was in his early thirties, it was a thought that he would have from time to time, what it would be like to settle down with Jody, not be on the road hunting so much. But as per usual, apocalyptic this, demonic that. His hunting with his brother kept him so busy, it had become a drifting thought.

       He did date a hunter for a while. It was something he’d never thought he’d do when he was younger. When he’d met Eileen at Oak Park Retirement Home, he was immediately interested in her. After they killed the banshee, Sam had given her his number. They would text on occasion. It started out as Eileen texting him to look something up in the Men of Letters library, but it quickly evolved into a steady friendship. They realized they had a lot in common, including their love of helping others. Soon, she started coming around the bunker. Dean liked her well enough, but mostly left her and Sam to their own devices.

        Sam and Eileen started growing even closer and their friendship blossomed into a full blown relationship. For the first time in, well, a long time, Sam was happy. He was still hunting with Dean, but he was in a “mostly” healthy relationship. It was as healthy a relationship as it could be for two full time hunters. They still hunted separately - Eileen on her own, working with an occasional partner and Sam with his brother, but they texted nearly every day. And as they spent time together at the bunker, Eileen taught him sign language. They would often talk about Dean in from of him, just to get on his nerves (it usually worked, as Dean would storm of muttering about secrets), but Sam was enjoying Eileen's company and she his.

        However, just like so many long distance relationships, it ended. It was no one’s fault. Sam was dealing with apocalypse number...he’d lost count. Eileen was travelling more, preferring smaller hunts. When they parted, they said they would keep in touch, but aside from the casual run in and a hunter gathering or funeral, they didn't really see each other.

       Sam was snapped back to the present by Jody calling his name. “Sam? Sam!” She was waving her hand in front of his face. “Hey. Where’d ya go there?”

       Sam shook his head. “Hmm? Oh, uh, nowhere.”

       “Okay...” Jody looked at him suspiciously, quirking her eyebrow up. She knew his mind wandered some days. He would talk about when he felt like it. “Food is just about ready. You wanna round up the little heathens? Or did you want me too?”

        He rested his hand on her shoulder. “No. I’ll go. You can finish up here. God forbid we are one less piece of toast. We would have a riot on our hands.”

        Jody huffed in an almost-laugh. “Don’t remind me. We really should teach them to be more patient.” She rolled her eyes. “Now go. I’ll be here if you need me.”

        Sam nodded and headed to the corridor where all the other hunters slept.

*****************************************************

         After breakfast, Claire usually took the fresh hunters down to the gym and the shooting range to train. It gave Sam and Jody time to clean the kitchen and relax for a bit. Sam often got calls from other hunters in the field, asking him to look something up. Some days, that was all he did, pretending to be some sort of law enforcement superior, or answering questions the hunters had. On days like that he remembered Bobby. In his old age, Sam realized he and Dean took advantage of their relationship with Bobby and grew to appreciate him much more than he had while Bobby was alive. That man was a saint compared to the rest of them. An ornery, grumpy old saint, but a saint nonetheless. Or, at least, as close to a saint as a hunter could get.

        On the days when he had fewer calls, Sam would teach the kids (kids to him, at least) how to properly research when working a case. He had just about the entire Men of Letters library on a server now, so the vast amount of lore it contained could be accessed anywhere, but that didn’t account for the history of the case. So he would go over how to interrogate the vics or witnesses, how to look into the local history, and how to get information from just about anyone they might encounter. Jody would always follow it up with how not to raise suspicion from local law enforcement. That usually ended with Sam either chuckling or muttering under his breath about the ridiculous run-in he and his brother had had with various police officers and the FBI. 

        That's how most days went, at least for the last year or so. Since he left the field, things had calmed down a bit. There were still monsters to hunt, but no more angel drama and Crowley kept his demons under control, for the most part. Even he popped by once a year. He would show up with ingredients for spells that were hard to come by, give Sam some sort of headache (he still called him Moose), and vanish with his usual sarcastic flourish.

         And in that last year, Sam and Jody had definitely started growing closer. He always felt affection toward Jody, ever since he met her, but being on the road, he never put a lot of serious thought into it. But now that he was older and settled down, his mind often wandered to what it would be like to be with Jody. They got along well and had such an ease around each other. Being under the same roof for the last three years, well, it did a lot in the way of building their relationship. Sam could not imagine a day without Jody in it. He had become accustomed to her presence. 

         When Jody first moved into the bunker, it was awkward. Sam had not lived with a female, much less a woman, in years. Well, he hadn’t lived with one since Jess, and that was many lifetimes ago. He had helped Jody move her stuff from Sioux Falls in a weekend. With Jody there, the bunker began to feel like home again.  She brought warmth and the feeling of family to the place. Even the little things, like nicer shower curtains, throw pillows and those little rugs - bless those rugs, he thought - made the space feel, well, warm. 

         Sam thought back to the first hunt Jody helped him and his brother with after Bobby died, with the crazy time god. While Dean was trapped in 1944, she came by and helped Sam out with research. In between all the searching and reading, they would talk. Sometimes about Bobby and sometimes about anything that would just pop into their head. When they broke into the Johnnie Walker, both of them really got going. They talked about past relationships, laughed about the few times Jody would show up to the local bar to find Bobby, five whiskeys in, telling some outlandish tale. Sam told her about the time he broke his arm as a kid because he thought he could fly. They passed the time quickly, falling into a natural rapport. When Sam looks back on it, the thinks something more could have happened that night, but they were both dealing with losing Bobby, trying to find a way to get Dean back to the right time, and on top of that, Sam felt like we was going to drop where he stood. When they ended the hunt, Sam and Dean went on to fight those god-damned Leviathan and lost contact with Jody for some time. 

        After the attempt to close the Gates of Hell, Sam started keeping in better contact with Jody. Both brothers did, really. He and Dean would swing by when they had a week off, wanting to check in with Jody and the girls she had taken under wing. In surprise to him, Sam started talking to Jody much more on his own. A stray text here, a long phone call there. Even through Dean having the Mark of Cain and the boys fighting God’s freaking sister, he kept in contact with Jody. 

        One more memory shot through his head. The whole Asa Fox funeral. He and Dean had just swung by Jody’s to say hi and relax a bit. They were all sitting around the TV, joking, laughing and having a good time, when Jody got the call saying her friend had died. They all went up to Canada for the wake. When they first started the drive, Sam hung in the back with Jody, arm around her shoulder. She was just staring out of the window, with a stray tear rolling down her face ever so often. When Dean stopped to refuel, Jody assured Sam that she was fine and he moved up to sit in his usual seat beside Dean. They got to the wake, they had some beers and conversed with the other hunters. When Sam learned that Jody had been intimate with Asa, he felt this nagging feeling in his gut and quickly shoved it down. Then, their mom showed up and he had to deal with that drama. And then Jody got possessed. Sam was so scared. He didn’t want to hurt Jody, but they needed to get rid of the demon. Thank God, with the combined help of all the hunters, they were able to exorcize the demon. As Jody fell to her knees next to Sam, he held her tight to his chest. Something new had swirled in him, a new sense of affection for Jody. Unfortunately, he wasn’t able to act on it, as they got mixed up with the British Men of Letters and the mess that ensued.

***************************************************** 

         Sam was snapped back to the present when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He shook his head lightly and raised his hand to scratch at his temple.

         “Hey, what channel were you on this time?” Jody asked him as she removed her hand and moved to sit next to him on the couch. She looked up at him, inquisitive. 

         “Noth- “ He was going to brush it off, force of habit from his younger years, but he stopped himself. “I was thinking about all our run-ins from back when I was still hunting,” he paused, “with Dean.”

          Jody placed her hand over his on the couch. “Sam -” she started, a sad tone in her voice.

         “No, it’s not like that. I’ve accepted that Dean is gone. I did a long time ago. No,” he continued, “I was, more specifically, thinking of you.” He looked to Jody, his face the unmoving mask of a hunter, but there was a glint of hope in his eyes.

          Jody chuckled. “Ya know, Sam. That’s something I’ve thought about, too, this past year.” She smiled at him, warm and inviting.

          Sam lifted his arm, wrapping it around Jody and pulling her toward him. “Oh, have you now?” He threw her a smirk. He may have been 55, but he could still lay it on thick.

        “Cut the crap, Winchester” She shot him the “mom look”. “I’m not one of those waitresses you and your brother used to pick up in bars.”

        “I-uh-I…” Sam stuttered, looking abashed. “I didn’t think you were. I mean I didn’t mean to imply…” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, “I mean, I didn-”

         Jody let out a full laugh “Sam, I’m just messing with you, relax. But seriously, there is no need to try and woo me or sweep me off my feet. I’m old and it's been a long time since I've been happy just to be with someone.”

       “Right. Sometimes I forget how far we've come. Still can’t believe it frankly. I always thought I would’ve died a long time ago. For good, I mean.”

         Snickering under her breath, Jody replied. “Makes sense. You’ve been in the life since you were a kid. Hell, you’ve actually died a few times!” That was something after all these years she still could fully wrap her head around. “But here you are. Safe and in one piece.” She squeezed his hand in hers.

         “Yeah.” Sam sighed. He ran his free hand over his face. “I’m basically out of the life. I mean, I’m not actively hunting anymore. No longer on the road. This is as ‘settled down’ as I’m gonna get.”

         Jody just nodded in agreement.

         They sat together for a while in a comfortable silence, Jody’s hand still over Sam’s. Then, he turned his hand over in hers and laced their fingers together. They both hummed in contentment. She leaned further into him, just relishing the feeling of being close to someone again.

         They remained there quietly for a moment longer, then turned to look at each other at the same time. Sam gazed into Jody’s soulful, chestnut eyes, searching for hesitation. Even sitting down, she still had to look up at him, seeing, really seeing his hazel eyes, looking almost green in this light. He bent his head down toward her, giving her ample opportunity to refuse if she changed her mind. 

          When she didn’t turn away, Sam finished the distance between. As their lips touched, Sam’s eyes slowly shut. His attention fully focused on kissing this beautiful women next to him. He turned his body and raised his free hand to her face, deepening the kiss. The hands intertwined together broke free and Sam reach his arm around Jody’s torso, pulling her flush against him. One of her hands wrapped around his neck while the other one found itself running through his hair, gripping tightly before reaching the ends. 

         Sam groaned and moved the hand on Jody’s face painfully slow down her body, stopping at her ass. Grasping it tightly in his hand, he pushed her towards him, and she took the hint, moving her body over his. She sat atop him, immediately feeling his hardness press against her. He began kissing her jaw, her neck and moving right behind her ear he whispered, “Do you feel that? Do you feel what you do to me?”

         Jody, whose hands we tugging in Sam’s hair, moaned in response. “Is that all? I’d hate to see what happens when I do this,” and grinded her hips down, creating friction between them.

         Sam practically growled in Jody’s ear, removing his hand from her rear, only to slap it hard. Jody yelped in surprise, but ground her hips down into him again. “If you don’t stop doing that, I can’t promise we’ll make it much farther than this couch,” he said, breathing hard.

          Jody bit his earlobe and just said, “I’m counting on it, Sam.”

          With that, he moved both his arms in preparation to throw Jody onto the couch and take control of the situation, make her eat her own words. At least, that what he wanted to do, until he heard a voice from the doorway behind him.

          “Uh, Sam?” One of the young hunters, Maggie, was standing at the entrance of the room, rubbing her elbow and obviously regretting walking into the room when she did.

          Sam coughed awkwardly as Jody scrambled to move off him, both the retired hunters looking like guilty teenagers who just got caught by mom and dad.

          “Uh, yes, Maggie?” Sam’s face was bright red.

          Maggie started to back out of the doorway, “Nothing. Nevermind. I’m gonna go back to my room.” She turned around and took off. Presumably to tell the other hunters about what she had just stumbled upon.

          When Maggie was gone, Jody just started laughing, clutching her sides. Sam looked at her for a moment, and then joined her. The two of them were wailing in hysterics, unable to settle themselves. After some time, they finally started to calm down, trying to catch their breath.

          “Now I know how my parents felt when I would knock on their door in the middle of the night. What a mood killer!” Jody was still chuckling.

          Sam, finally returning to normal, nodded in agreement. ‘Definitely a mood killer.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her back into him. “But if you were serious before, I think we will have plenty of opportunity.” He smirked.

          Jody turned to look up at him. “Yeah, Sam. I was serious.” She snuggled closer to him. “It’s been too long. And I...” she placed her hand on his knee and gave a squeeze. “Well, I’m not going anywhere.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during S12's winter hiatus so I apologize if there are any canon inconsistencies. I tried to keep it as close and possible. I may or may not write more for this story, it depends on how inspired I get. Please let me know what you think of it.


End file.
